Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to overhead power line installation tools, and in particular, concerns a mechanism for preventing contact between new, grounded conductors and energized conductors.
Description of the Related Art
For a single wood utility pole structure, multiple cross-arms may extend from the pole at staggered heights oriented to allow power lines to run both north-south and east-west. The energized conductors run through insulators that are installed on each cross-arm. When installing a re-conductor line or stringing in new conductor lines over any energized conductors, care must be taken to prevent the new lines from contacting the energized conductors.
Typically, products such as blankets and rubber gloves are used when installing a new conductor. For each location or power pole, a blanket or cover is placed over the energized conductors and insulators, preventing contact between the new conductor being installed and the existing energized conductor. Each location or power pole requires a separate blanket or cover and the installer must return at the end of each day to remove the blanket or cover.
From the foregoing, it will be apparent that there is a need for an improved device to prevent contact between new, grounded conductor and energized conductors that is easy to install and can be semi-permanent if an installation takes more than one day.